


【漢康】瘋狂世界 (PWP)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※警告：漢康+反轉漢康4P大亂鬥※有康X康和換妻play的情節※不能接受趕快退出，被雷到了再來罵我我會罵回去喔(超兇jpg)※非常OOC，考慮好再看





	【漢康】瘋狂世界 (PWP)

　　「漢克．安德森！」

　　大門碰碰響起，正喝著酒看球賽看得津津有味的漢克被嚇了一大跳，不只是因為拍門的巨響，還有那把每次聽都不適應的──跟自己一模一樣的嗓子。

　　「我操你的破爛安卓……」老男人邊破口大罵邊去應門，往常HK800會用不輸他的嗓門兩個人對嗆起來，但這次沒有。那台長得跟他一模一樣的仿生人揹著另一個仿生人，滿臉凝重地站在他家門口。

　　「康納？！」漢克顧不上罵人了，他一把攫住HK800的手臂將他拉進來：「他怎麼了？受傷了嗎！？」

　　「沒有。」長得跟他一樣的安卓說：「只是中病毒了。」

　　「中……」漢克瞪大雙眼：「你們還會中毒的？！」

　　「怎麼不可能，針對異常仿生人的病毒多得是。」HK800放下RK800，漢克連忙上前攙住自己的搭檔：「嘿小子，康納，你還好嗎？」

　　「副隊長……」康納虛弱地張開眼，叫了他一聲以後又閉了回去，彷彿瀕臨暈倒的邊緣。

　　「這是什麼病毒？」漢克著急：「你不帶他去檢查一下，來我家做什麼？我又不會修！」

　　HK800答道：「我就是帶他來解除病毒的，關鍵在你。」

　　「難不成這殺病毒還給我設指紋鎖啊！」

　　「不是，但是蠻接近的。」外貌年長的警用安卓說：「RK800中了變種的新型性愛病毒，類似媚藥的效果，會讓仿生人逐漸失去理智。需要經過一次完整性行為才能解除安裝，他不肯讓我來，所以我就帶他來找你了。」

　　漢克敏銳地捕捉到了關鍵字，一瞬間他氣沖沖的樣子簡直像隻憤怒雄獅：「什麼叫讓你來！你想對他做什麼！」

　　「我們都是機器，我只是想利用模擬的行為讓他恢復正常。」HK800表示：「不說這個了，他的壓力指數已經上漲到相當危險的邊緣，我建議你最好趕快和他性交……」

　　這邊兩人正對話著，被漢克半抱在懷裡的RK800突然動了──他開始扯漢克的褲腰帶，嘴裡嘟囔著一些模糊不清的字詞。

　　「我要你……漢克……」

　　「噢老天。」安德森副隊長胸膛起伏，他咬咬牙將RK800往臥室裡拖：「乖點……康納，我們先進去……」

　　「那我就在這等著了。」HK800原地蹲下。

　　「你幹什麼？還不快滾回去！」漢克對著他叫。

　　「做不到。」那台安卓面無表情地說：「我已經請施特恩副隊長過來，他現在應該快到了。」

　　那個是康納外表原型的警官！漢克一面忍受著黏在身上的RK800像小孩子一樣的肢體性騷擾一面問：「你找他來幹嘛？！」

　　「我和RK800共享了數據，才發現他染上了病毒。」HK800慢慢地說：「所以，我也中毒了。」

 

 

　　康納．施特恩焦急地摁下安德森家的門鈴，他剛剛收到自家仿生搭檔的通知，並沒有講得很明確，只說出了點事，要他趕緊來這邊一趟。

　　門馬上就開了，等待在門口的HK800不由分說就將他的人類用力擁入懷中，康納什麼都還沒來得及問，就被抵在了重新闔起的門板上，那對熟悉的唇齒氣勢洶洶地進犯，好像要將他吞吃殆盡。

　　在猛烈的吻中，康納並沒有注意到有一樣無色無味的東西從對方的嘴裡渡到了他的嘴裡，並在舌間迅速融化消失。

　　「你還好嗎，漢克？」康納在即將窒息的前一刻被鬆開，他壓抑著體內被愛人點起的燥熱火焰，喘著氣問：「為什麼你在安德森先生家？」

　　然後他聽見了不遠處的房間裡傳來讓人臉紅的喘息及呻吟……那是他和漢克的聲音，正確來說，是安德森警督和RK800的聲音。

　　康納震驚地問：「發生了……什麼？」

　　「我中病毒了，需要你幫我，副隊長。」HK800說。

 

 

　　今天一定有那裡不對勁，太不對勁了。漢克呼哧呼哧喘著氣，他明明知道那台HK800就在一門之隔的地方蹲著聽牆角，可是他控制不住自己……在RK800火熱的引誘之下，自己像發情的野獸一樣用陰莖猛力搗著他不斷流蜜水的後穴，這欠操的小安卓，居然……居然去裝了那種東西……

　　「漢克是不習慣嗎？」RK800舔著男人的鬍渣，窄腰隨著每次的衝撞搖擺，巧妙地化解剛猛的力道：「你可以……試試，我保證它不會比較差。」

　　老安德森腦袋一片混沌，他幾乎都不知道自己在說些什麼了：「操你的，我當然知道女人的東西是怎麼回事，我破處的時候你爸都還沒出生！」

　　「副隊長經驗豐富，請教教我怎麼使用新的雙性組件……」RK800抬起腰給老警察看，他的仿生陽具顛動著，下面有張飢餓的雌穴在微微張合著唇瓣，嬌嫩得像深海裡從未見過天日的雪白蚌肉。那裡的汁液汩汩溢出，順著會陰流到他們正激烈交合的地方，黏稠的水聲像有實體一樣濺在漢克的耳膜上，他突然恨不得自己有兩根玩意兒，好把康納給插得滿滿的。

　　「瘋了，真是瘋了……」他低吼一聲從依依不捨絞著他的仿生屁股裡抽出猙獰的陽物，改為捅進那等待已久的女性器官裡，裡面蠕動吸吮他的感覺和腸道不太一樣，但有一點是共通的──仿生人的這兩樣特殊組件，都是為性愛用途而生，足夠令人類失魂。

　　RK800顫抖而歡愉地用指腹耙著身上人寬厚的背，高高低低的呻吟從他嘴裡伴隨灼熱的氣息喘出。漢克埋頭苦幹著，他的康納好像在說話，說什麼呢……

　　副隊長，我們在夢裡啊……

 

 

　　夢嗎？好像挺合情合理。不然這不能解釋為什麼最新型警用仿生人會中病毒這種可笑的都市傳說，以及HK800會在別人的屋子裡對他做這種事。

　　康納．施特恩平日精明的雙眼迷茫，他的腿已經軟得站不住，全靠仿生人支撐。在性事上一向占主導地位的HK800扯開了他的襯衫和褲子，就這麼將他壓在門邊的牆上揉弄著青年男性的下體。

　　安卓的技術非常好。他的手很大，掌心把玩著鼓鼓的陰囊同時還能用手指戳刺撐開後面已經開始濡濕的入口，康納感覺下腹越來越收緊，伴隨而來的還有無邊無際膨脹開來，急需被填滿的空虛，這滋味他很熟悉，又討厭……又喜歡。

　　「別玩了……快進來……」

　　「副隊長確定？」安卓帶著笑意咬他的耳垂：「這可是在別人家。」

　　HK800的手指突然被多吞進去了一個指節──康納渾身一個激靈，緊張得縮了起來。

　　「沒關係的，別忘了……」低沉性感的聲音迴盪在施特恩副隊長的意識中，他像條在空氣中即將窒息的魚，只能吮著對方嘴裡的涓滴津液苟延殘喘，那個給他水源的人說──

　　這就只是場夢而已……

 

 

　　RK800的前後兩個洞都被射過了，漢克卻不覺得疲累甚至還想繼續，果然做夢真好。

　　他沉浸在雄風大振的驕傲裡，後知後覺地發現臥室門不知何時被打開了，漢克插著他表情沉醉的小安卓，不經意地轉頭去看──

　　他又看見了康納，還有另外一個他。

　　上帝啊，這年頭做個春夢還真他娘刺激！

　　HK800有力的雙臂托住他人類搭檔的翹臀，在行走間操幹著年輕有為的警官，施特恩副隊長埋在他的頸項裡，細弱的吟哦聽起來像是在啜泣。

　　我家康納從來不哭。漢克想。人類跟安卓果然是有差，嗯？

　　「我們不能輸。」出於微妙的競爭心態，他對RK800說，「既然是我的夢，當然可以贏過那台破爛安卓吧？」

　　「可以，漢克想怎樣都可以……要操壞我了……」他的安卓附和，講著一些平常從不會講的淫聲浪語，於是漢克覺得滿意，太爽了，真希望這夢再長一點。

　　那邊的HK800已經帶著他的康納走過來，溫柔地將人類放到大床的空位上。青年甫被放下就自動抬起了屁股，無意識地請求著繼續剛才的充實感。

　　「嘿，他平常不是這種人設吧？」漢克擺著腰分神問HK800：「這麼騷的？」

　　「是啊平常不是這樣的。」

　　「你個混帳怎麼不滾出我的夢？」

　　HK800用龜頭磨蹭著康納滑溜的臀縫，慢條斯理地說：「不知道。」

 

 

　　施特恩副隊長這輩子只在警校的畢業慶祝會上喝醉過一次，被灌的。他不喜歡無法掌控自己的感覺，所以從那以後他滴酒不沾。而今晚他忽然發掘了一種隱密的快樂，偶爾糊里糊塗做個夢也挺新鮮的。

　　看看他夢到了什麼？另一對漢克和康納在他旁邊激烈做愛……！

　　那張和自己一模一樣的臉上泛著紅色的情潮，羞恥的詞彙不斷從嘴裡淌出，RK800哀叫一聲，突然側過頭讓他看見了完整的面容──眉毛微蹙，下唇輕咬，完全就是耽溺於情慾之中的色氣模樣。

　　……我也是這樣的嗎？

　　「你比他棒多了，寶貝兒。」HK800揉著他的胸脯說。

　　「放屁，」旁邊的人類漢克說話了，額頭揮汗卻又精神奕奕的老警官拉開RK800的腿根，轉過來要他們看：「這傢伙多弄了個洞，你的哪比得過。」

　　RK800機體柔韌性極好，兩條白皙的大腿幾乎呈一字型張開，臀肉在粗糙手掌的擠壓中變形，他後面嵌著一根和HK800不相上下的巨大男根，而前面的仿生男性組件下，赫然還有一張潮濕的肉紅色花穴。

　　「唉，看這小子。」老安德森假裝煩惱實則獻寶，兩根手指直接戳了進去，左右扯開人造的大小陰唇，在陰道裡咕啾咕啾攪動，片刻後拉出一條黏稠的半透明水絲：「跟真的一樣，敏感得要命……」

　　「漢克，別……」

　　RK800軟綿綿地任人擺弄，康納的視線和他撞上，剎那間心頭狂跳，彷彿他的羞恥就是自己的羞恥，沖刷過全身的顫慄和興奮使他難為情地閉上了眼。

　　HK800將施特恩警官背朝他抱起來坐著，和對面形成一樣的姿勢。

　　「好不好，用用看不就知道了？」

　　漢克說：「你休想。」

　　「那讓施特恩副隊長來。」HK800說：「如何？」

　　漢克還真的思索了一下。似乎沒有什麼不行，都是康納嘛。

　　「你覺得？」他搓弄著RK800新組件上小巧的陰蒂問。

　　外表年輕的仿生人半睜著氤氳的棕眸說：「如果是向施特恩副隊長，我會樂於證明自己的價值。」

 

 

　　康納覺得這夢太瘋狂了，他被自己的仿生愛人往前送，而另一個擁有和他相同臉蛋的安卓扶著他的陰莖就往女性組件裡塞。

　　「你們問過我了嗎……啊……」最敏感的器官被緊窄濕熱的地方絞住吸吮，後面被肉刃填得滿滿的，康納的抗議在夾擊之下瞬間變得虛弱無力。

　　HK800在他耳邊輕聲說：「這是你的夢境，所以是你希望的事。你怎麼會希望這種事呢？副隊長……」

　　天啊，我怎麼希望這種事？罪惡感和性興奮同時高漲的青年被HK800開始頂弄輾壓著前列腺所在之處，身前的RK800圈住他，同樣被來自後面不甘示弱的力道拍得身軀起伏哼聲不斷，連帶前面柔軟的小穴也一縮一縮地往他的陽具上澆灌著熱熱的淫水。

　　「欠操……」

　　「是不是很喜歡這樣……」

　　「水流得到處都是……」

　　「康納，你真色情……」

　　康納分不出來這些淫靡的語言到底來自哪個漢克，又是哪個他在向誰呻吟求饒，這太荒謬了，太放縱了，太……

　　「啊啊──」他和RK800赤裸的乳尖互相摩擦著，康納沒能忍住，小腹裡的痠脹麻癢逐漸匯合、緊緊扯住他的尾椎，然後往上衝，化成實質的精液從他還被動地搗著RK800女穴的陽具中噴湧而出。

　　「施特恩副隊長射精了。」RK800說。他讓康納從自己體內滑出來，兩邊的下體都是一蹋糊塗，混合著潤滑液、兩個人類的精水滴滴答答往下淌。

　　RK800伸手摸了一把自己濕漉漉的穴口，然後手指就往嘴裡放，分析結果馬上就出來了：「漢克，我不得不說，施特恩副隊長的身體比你好多了……噢我是說健康……不是別的──哈啊……」

　　老安德森才不管，他將RK800按倒在床單上用力衝刺，往那受到刺激會縮緊和褪開皮膚層的仿生屁股上拍了兩記：「小混球，讓你記得誰才是最好的！」

　　康納的雙眼失神，HK800還在他已經紅腫的後穴裡攪弄，他才剛高潮過，照理來說會有一段不應期。可是親眼看著另一個康納在面前被有點粗魯的方式幹得叫聲連連，他不由自主隨著對方每次被抽插的節奏縮起了腸腔。

　　HK800，他夢境的管理人問：「副隊長想要跟他換一換嗎？」

 

 

　　漢克搞不懂這夢怎麼就變這樣了，他身前躺著人類的那個康納，而他的RK800在旁邊貼著HK800竊竊私語，兩隻手拉著，用他永遠不可能懂的方式傳遞著什麼。

　　「我覺得這不算出軌，畢竟不是真的。」HK800說。

　　「雖然話是這麼說，但我還是會有點在意。」RK800表示。

　　這是理智跟荒唐的慾望對抗的場面。漢克想，潛意識？

　　但是沒過多久，他的天使跟惡魔竟然就抱著滾到一起了。

　　「你們幹什麼呢！」漢克氣道。

　　「沒事的漢克，我們只是在進行組件上的交流。」RK800幫助HK800在他的兩個性交腔裡交替插入：「數據的……收集！嗯哼……」

　　「老頭你憋不住了可以跟施特恩副隊長玩一下。」HK800好心提醒。

　　瘋了！兩個神經病仿生人！漢克搖著越發渾沌的腦袋轉回前方，奇怪，今天這春夢真長，他真的要做嗎？

　　「漢克……」人類康納看起來意識相當模糊，他扭著身體好像在承受什麼難以啟齒的事情：「快抱我……」

　　「你的搭檔叫你呢。」漢克趕緊對HK800說。

　　「幫我一下，我走不開。」HK800一面搞著RK800一面說。

　　「去你的！」漢克豎起中指，此時施特恩先生不知怎麼回事，突然彈了起來抓住漢克就往下摸：「操進來，快……」

　　「年輕人……定力怎麼那麼弱！」漢克口乾舌燥，就算是做夢他也覺得對不起自家的康納，但轉頭一看，RK800正被另一具安卓幹得啪啪響，那腰扭得像條蛇。

　　好生氣。你上了我的，我也上你的！

　　漢克拉起康納的一條腿，用堅硬碩大的龜頭在穴口試探頂了幾下確認尺寸應該沒問題後，緩慢地往裡推進。

 

 

　　康納感到自己又再度被充滿，他奮力撐起眼皮看，這次不是HK800了，身上的男人有一頭沒怎麼打理過的頭髮跟鬍鬚，身材肉肉的，肚腩有點大，更加……真實。

　　好像要確認什麼似的，他伸手戳了戳HK800絕對沒有的那個肚子。

　　「Fuck you, asshole。」對方粗聲粗氣說，用十分符合情境的句子罵人。

　　安德森先生？康納呻吟一聲，不不，他絕對沒有想過這個，沒有！

　　他想往後退，髖骨卻被年長男性扣住了，漢克往前送了下好讓整根沒入，他搖了下腰，掰著他的臀瓣評論道：「看看你被那安卓操得多開了，合都合不上，這水都快跟我的康納一樣多了。」

　　他所尊敬的警界前輩安德森警督並不是這種人！康納在腦袋裡尖叫，但他的身體已經像被拋進風暴裡的小舟，隨著浪頭起伏顛來倒去，對方不像HK800那樣體貼還熟知他的敏感帶，只一個勁的像打樁那樣抽插，將康納軟綿綿的掙扎視為欲拒還迎。

　　他太過蠻橫，但無論是由年紀和閱歷來說，康納都無法抗衡這股氣勢。他應該為自己做了這種夢而慚愧，但是，「在自己的正牌戀人面前被他人強勢地占有著」這點讓施特恩副隊長又可恥地勃起了，他甚至討好地弓起身子開始迎合老男人的動作，為對方的狂野而渾身發燙。

　　「不要看我……」他摀住自己的臉，在斷斷續續的呻吟中說：「別看我……」

　　「原來你這麼喜歡？」HK800以溫柔但不容抵抗的力道掰開康納臉上的手掌並和他十指交握，熟悉的愛撫遊走在身上，康納感覺慾火已經要燒乾了自己的體內，青年嗚咽著索求愛人的吻，HK800將他的上半身摟在懷裡，深深親吻他。

 

 

　　「漢克，喜歡嗎？」

　　正在埋頭苦幹的老安德森隨口回應從後面貼上來的赤裸安卓：「不錯，這真他娘的刺激，兩個你……哈！」

　　「你太過放縱了，副隊長。」RK800說。

　　「小混球，在我的夢裡還敢管教我啊？」漢克笑：「不用吃醋，待會我再多操你幾回，哈哈哈……」

　　RK800像八爪魚那樣纏在人類身上，酒精的氣味依舊濃厚，安卓純淨的棕色眼睛裡像是有光芒閃爍：「你不只在做夢，也醉得不輕。」

　　「──挺好的，漢克。」

 

 

　　「不行了，我會……」施特恩警官仰起頸子猛烈扭動起來，被HK800和RK800聯手壓制住。

　　「噢……噢好……太棒了……」漢克急躁地晃動著豐滿的身軀，抽送得越來越快，下腹打在青年精實的臀肉上，一聲比一聲響亮。

　　康納哀叫著進入了高潮，全身繃緊後整個癱軟，陰莖在HK800鍥而不捨的擼弄下終於被榨出了最後一點汁液──他剛才已經射了幾次，幾乎要被掏空。

　　「噢Fuck！」那邊漢克也總算交代了出來，雄性本能使他像野獸那樣一面射一面繼續頂，射完了還不肯馬上離開，堵著確保精液一滴不剩地留在對方肚子裡。

　　「哈……哈……呼……」

　　安德森副隊長抹了抹臉上的汗水說：「唉，我好像有點累了。」

　　「累了就休息吧，漢克。」RK800伸出手將伴侶終於軟下來的陽具弄出另一個人類體外，湊過去和他舌吻了一番：「我陪你睡。」

　　「嗯嗯好……」漢克嘟囔，一把抱住自己的小安卓往旁倒，沒幾秒鐘就開始淺淺打呼起來。

　　HK800在收拾施特恩副隊長身上的殘局，他精準而有效率地將對方後穴裡的東西一點點摳出來、擦拭對方的身體，他起身去外面撿拾康納散落在外的衣物，一件件替人類穿回去。

　　做完了這些，他抱起尚未恢復神智的青年，當他走到房門口時，一輛無人計程車正好自深夜的街頭滑來，在安德森家前方車道上穩穩停住。

　　「快回去吧。」被熊一樣的人類摟個滿懷的RK800在大床上轉過頭說：「進行得很順利，非常感謝你的配合。」

　　「我也得到了很多可以做為參考的有趣數據……」HK800答：「合作愉快。」

　　「合作愉快。」

 

 

　　人類們還在沉睡，在一些藥物和催眠暗示法的作用下，隔天醒來後他們不會記得太多，只會認為自己是做了一場逼真的荒誕春夢。而道德感隨著清醒回歸，他們絕對守口如瓶，就連對最親密的伴侶也不會透露一絲半點。

　　──這場實際上，由親愛的仿生人給他們造的真實夢境。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　算是又突破了自我一次吧，總之是群裡討論起九霄太太的雙漢康故事然後就理所當然地走歪到了換妻PLAY的腦洞，阿雞也畫了黃圖，啊，這種好像有NTR又好像沒有的感覺……好香……！  
> 　　但是人類的道德值實在很難攻略，只好多管齊下，試圖讓這個OOC的故事可以合理一點點，雖然還是很OOC (笑
> 
> 　　講一下背景設定（對，這種純PWP文我還是要給它下個設定不然不舒服），HK800跟RK800是按照底特律警察裡老一輩跟年輕一輩最出眾的人類漢康為藍本做出來的，然後交換被派到了對方身邊，結果都發展出了不純的關係。  
> 　　人類漢康服役的分局不是同一個，在這之前只聽說過對方但是沒實際見過，在自己的仿生人搭檔一起跑去革命以後才算是真正認識了。  
> 　　↑大概是這樣。
> 
> 　　至於兩個安卓圖什麼，當然是收集更多（床上的）資料啊，讓別人或別的安卓來肯定不行，但是如果是自己的原型人類的話好像還OK，論異常仿生人也逐漸被看臉所束縛的世界。道德？抱歉他們沒有那種東西，為了達到目的，互相交換一下人類，大家一起快樂一下是可以接受的喔！  
> 　　動手寫之前我以為人類老漢因為道德太高會束手束腳成為食物鏈的最底層，結果寫完以後根本不是那麼一回事，最累的居然是人類康，在六千字裡被其他三位都搞過了至少一遍（欸  
> 　　最後還是要懺悔，對不起我居然真的寫了這混亂邪惡的4P大亂燉，我是雷包嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！


End file.
